Mon Prince
by Roshieru
Summary: Alors qu'ils prennent le chemin de Serasudel, Valdrigue, Ruruka et Hallwil sont confrontés aux maléfices d'une forêt. L'occasion pour Ruruka de se rapprocher de Val et pour Hallwil d'écrire la fin d'un conte...


_Commentaire : Cette fanfic se concentre surtout sur un potentiel couple Valdrigue/Ruruka, même si Hallwil n'est pas pour autant délaissé. Je trouvais simplement intéressant de développer les sentiments de Ruruka pour son maître (et son côté un poil pervers, uhuh). L'histoire est relativement simple puisqu'elle se base sur un conte, Rapunzel ou Raiponce. Si vous ne le connaissez pas, je vous conseille de le lire (en sachant qu'il existe sans doute plusieurs versions, dans la mienne, le prince se fait crever les yeux par la sorcière qui ne souhaite pas qu'il délivre la princesse).  
J'aurai certainement pu faire une fanfic plus longue avec ce fil conducteur, elle est en effet relativement courte et « légère ». Toutefois, ayant des projets plus importants, j'ai préféré me concentrer sur l'essentiel. Il n'est toutefois pas impossible que je la réécrive un jour, si le cœur m'en dit.  
Enfin, ceux qui auraient regretté l'absence de lemon dans ma dernière fanfic (Finder No Aishû) seront servis. Je suis vraiment rouillée pour en écrire.  
Ah oui, j'ai utilisé le terme « animal sacré » pour Ruruka car la traduction anglaise de Nakama place plusieurs fois le terme « sacred beast » pour le désigner. J'ai retranscrit tel quel en français. Comme je n'ai pas lu de VF du manga, j'ai aussi utiliser le vouvoiement pour Ruruka, lorsqu'il parle à Val.  
_

Valdrigue bougea légèrement alors qu'un soleil taquin venait lui réchauffer le visage. Les menottes, qu'il portait pour contenir le démon lorsqu'il dormait, cliquetèrent discrètement alors qu'il se tournait sur le côté. Il tira par automatisme un peu plus la couverture sur lui, désireux de se mettre à l'abri de cette douce chaleur qui essayait de lui faire quitter Morphée.Un coup de bâton sur la tête vint le réveiller. Il grogna et se redressa pour fixer Hallwil d'un regard mécontent.  
« - Debout, espèce de paresseux, » tonna le mage aux cheveux longs et argenté tout en se détournant.  
Valdrigue grogna à nouveau en se massant le front. La douleur était toujours là, il se demanda s'il avait une marque. Son compagnon d'aventure n'y était pas allé de main morte. Et dire que ça osait se prétendre mage ! Depuis quand un mage usait-il ainsi de coups de bâton ?  
Heureusement, le jeune prince n'était pas spécialement rancunier. Sa mauvaise humeur s'effaça rapidement. Pour laisser place à la faim.

Le soleil n'était pas encore très haut dans le ciel mais une longue route les attendait. Ils devaient se rendre à Serasudel, royaume des magiciens, pour trouver le moyen de guérir Valdrigue de sa malédiction et lui permettre de rentrer chez lui, récupérer son trône de prince. Voyage qui n'enchantait guère Hallwil et le jeune homme se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait cacher à ce propos. Nommer Serasudel mettait le sorcier d'une humeur un peu plus mauvaise qu'à l'habitude. Il cachait visiblement quelque chose d'important à ce sujet mais le questionner là dessus était vain. Valdrigue s'y était essayé durant les deux derniers jours, sans aucun résultat, hormis un ou deux sarcasmes amers et incompréhensibles.  
Alors qu'il se redressait pour s'étirer de tout son long, Ruruka bondit sur son épaule et enroula sa queue autour de son cou. L'animal sacré gloussa malicieusement. Ses longues oreilles de lapin caressaient la joue de Valdrigue.  
« - Vous avez passé une bonne nuit, maître Val ? » questionna-t-il avec curiosité.  
Le jeune homme ramassa son épée maudite et se contenta d'un vague murmure pour première réponse, avant d'accorder plus de détails à l'étrange créature :  
« - Je me sens fatigué. Et un peu courbaturé. »  
Ruruka se mit à nouveau à rire et Hallwil qui se tenait un peu plus loin, au côté de sa démoniaque monture, se tourna vers l'animal sacré pour lui adresser un regard noir et assassin.  
Valdrigue eut un léger sourire. Hallwil ne semblait guère apprécier Ruruka alors qu'ils avaient couru de graves dangers pour le retrouver. Combattre un dragon entre autre… Le mage avait même été empoisonné et, à ce souvenir, le prince se rembrunit. Il avait tellement eu peur de perdre celui qui représentait son seul espoir de guérison. Hallwil avait promis de le délivrer du démon qui le possédait. Et puis… Peut-être s'était-il tout simplement attaché au sorcier, malgré son mauvais caractère.  
Il se sentait parfois… Etrange en sa présence. Cette impression de le connaître d'un point de vu physique, alors qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais touchés. Du moins pas de cette manière... Intime… Celle des amants.  
C'était embarrassant. Le corps du mage lui paraissait si familier. Ses lèvres l'envoûtaient, il avait parfois envie de…  
« - Cesse de rêvasser ! Nous avons une longue route si nous souhaitons arriver à Serasudel dans dix jours, » rappela Hallwil, perché sur le dos de sa noire monture.  
Le jeune homme secoua la tête pour effacer ses pensées gênantes puis attrapa les rênes de son cheval pour se hisser dessus. Ruruka ronronna alors qu'il se dépêchait de rattraper Hallwil, qui avait profité de sa distraction pour prendre de l'avance.

Le chemin de terre s'étendait au milieu d'une paisible forêt. Les arbres avaient un feuillage d'un vert lumineux et le sol était tapissé d'herbes, de mousses et de fleurs. Les sifflements des oiseaux venaient donner à l'atmosphère un peu plus de sérénité. C'était le genre d'endroit paradisiaque où l'on se serait fort bien vu entamer un pique-nique à l'ombre des arbres.  
Ruruka, toujours perché sur les épaules de Valdrigue, s'était d'ailleurs endormi. Le silence s'était installé depuis longtemps entre les voyageurs.  
Le prince gardait les yeux rivés devant lui. Du moins essayait car il ne pouvait s'empêcher par moment de jeter des regards à Hallwil, qui le précédait de quelques mètres.  
Il ne voyait que le dos du sorcier, sa cape sombre s'étendant jusque sur la croupe de sa monture et ses longs cheveux argentés tombant négligemment dans son dos. Le bâton était attaché à la selle.  
Valdrigue se sentait gêné d'être constamment attiré par la haute stature de l'homme qui le devançait. Il n'était guère poli de déshabiller ainsi les gens du regard, encore plus lorsqu'ils étaient du même sexe que soi. Et encore plus lorsqu'on le faisait parce que l'on ressentait un désir confus.  
… Dire que l'on représentait souvent les mages comme des hommes d'âge avancés et portant une barbe… Hallwil n'avait absolument rien d'un vieillard malgré ses cheveux argentés. Il était robuste, peut-être même trop pour un praticien des arcanes.  
Quel secret cachait donc cet homme au sujet de Serasudel ? Et trouveraient-ils vraiment là bas le moyen de délivrer Valdrigue de sa malédiction ? Du démon qui le possédait et provoquait tant de malheur ?  
Le prince frissonna en repensant aux morts qu'il avait causé, sans le vouloir. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur les rênes et il baissa tristement la tête. Il avait simplement voulu protéger son peuple… Et le démon s'était emparé de lui.

Le cheval de Valdrigue se mit soudainement à hennir pour se cabrer ensuite. Le jeune homme, pris par surprise, fit une chute violente et perdit connaissance.

« - Maître Val ? »  
Le prince gémit et ouvrit lentement les yeux pour apercevoir le visage de Ruruka au dessus de lui. L'animal sacré avait pris forme humaine. Quoique « humaine » était vite dit. Il possédait des cheveux tirant à la fois sur le roux et le rose. Deux longues tresses pendaient sur ses épaules. Ses yeux étaient rougeoyants, ses oreilles pointues, son aspect général plutôt androgyne.  
« - Que s'est-il passé ? » marmonna Valdrigue tout en se redressant. Il aperçut son cheval non loin, broutant paresseusement l'herbe au pied d'un arbre.  
« - Je ne sais pas, » répondit Ruruka, agenouillé à côté de lui et les mains posées sur ses genoux. « Je dormais… Et puis… Vous êtes tombé, je me suis réveillé et…  
« - Où est Hallwil ? » s'inquiéta le jeune homme en s'asseyant. Sa tête lui tourna quelques secondes mais il parvint à jeter un regard aux alentours. Le mage et sa monture n'étaient nul part en vu.  
« - C'est bien ça le problème, » constata Ruruka avec un sourire gêné. « On dirait qu'il a disparu. »  
L'animal sacré eut un rire nerveux avant d'aider Valdrigue à se redresser.  
« - Dire que cette forêt avait l'air normale, » soupira-t-il en se frottant l'arrière du crâne. « Peu importe. Nous devons retrouver Hall le plus rapidement possible. Il est peut-être en danger.  
« - A moins que cela ne soit nous qui soyons en danger, » toussota Ruruka en tendant ensuite le doigt en direction de formes sombres et menaçantes qui se rassemblaient sous l'un des arbres.  
C'était bien leur veine !  
Valdrigue tira son épée hors du fourreau. La lame rouge chatoya sous la lumière du soleil. Et alors qu'il se préparait mentalement au combat, il priait aussi pour que le démon ne s'éveilla pas. Hallwil n'était pas là pour le maîtriser si jamais… Ruruka n'était certainement pas assez puissant pour le faire. Il ne voulait pas blesser l'animal sacré.  
« - Reste derrière moi, » ordonna-t-il d'un ton ferme tout en poussant Ruruka du bras.  
L'une des ombres se déplaça avec la rapidité de l'éclair jusqu'à eux. La créature avait un aspect étrange. Deux bras et deux jambes plus longs que la moyennes, terminés par des griffes recourbés, et une peau noire semblable à du cuir brillant. Sa tête allongée paraissait dépourvue d'yeux, mais sa gueule dévoilait des crocs effilés.  
Valdrigue serra un peu plus fort la poignée de son épée tout en portant un coup circulaire pour faucher le monstre dans son élan. En vain. L'être stoppa net et se déporta d'un bond sur le côté pour échapper à l'attaque. Elle fondit ensuite droit sur le prince. La lame lui transperça l'épaule gauche dans une gerbe de sang noir mais la mâchoire du monstre eu le temps de se refermer sur le bras de Valdrigue. Celui-ci cria et se sentit empli d'une rage incontrôlable. Le prince retira d'un geste sec son épée avant de l'enfoncer dans le ventre de son agresseur surnaturel.  
Un éclair déchira l'air et vint déchiqueter la créature qui n'avait pas lâché prise sur le bras de Valdrigue. Ruruka n'était pas dépourvu de moyen de défense et il ne pouvait rester sans réagir lorsque son maître était en danger.  
« - Val ! » s'écria-t-il tout en venant supporter le jeune prince qui perdait soudainement l'équilibre.  
Le sang noir du monstre couvrait Valdrigue. Mais plus effrayant que cela, c'était la teinte que prenait son regard. Ruruka recula alors que la peau du prince se mettait à foncer et que ses yeux devenaient ceux d'un serpent. Il n'avait jamais autant regretté l'absence d'Hallwil qu'en cet instant.

Le sorcier posa un regard suspicieux autour de lui alors que des chuchotements se faisaient entendre aux alentours. Il n'avait guère senti de maléfice lorsqu'ils avaient pénétré dans la forêt. A présent, l'air lui-même semblait être devenu plus lourd.  
Hallwil balaya à nouveau du regard le cercle de pierres levées au milieu duquel il se trouvait. Alors qu'il suivait le chemin de terre, il s'était soudainement retrouvé là, sans raison apparente. Valdrigue avait disparu. Ruruka aussi mais l'animal sacré lui importait peu. Seul comptait le prince et le démon qui l'habitait. Hallwil ne pouvait permettre qu'il leur arrive malheur.  
Il ne retournait pas à Serasudel, après tout ce qui s'était passé là bas, pour de la confiture de prune. Il était hors de question d'abandonner en cours de route ! Cette stupide sorcellerie ne ferait pas long feu. Hallwil était confiant à ce sujet.  
Sa seule réelle inquiétude était de savoir dans quel état il retrouverait Valdrigue et comment il allait punir l'auteur de cette mascarade, s'il parvenait à mettre la main dessus.  
Hallwil leva légèrement son bâton au dessus de lui et prononça un mot de pouvoir.  
Le cercle de pierre vola en éclat sans opposer de résistance.  
C'était une façon comme une autre de défouler sa colère…

Ruruka s'était tapis au pied d'un arbre lorsque le démon avait surgi. Il avait beau eu essayer de raisonner Valdrigue, celui-ci ne l'entendait plus désormais et l'Autre avait pris la place, dans toute sa bestialité.  
L'animal sacré songeait, non sans cynisme, qu'il n'y avait rien de plus efficace qu'un démon en colère pour nettoyer la place de toute autre présence néfaste.  
Valdrigue offrait en cet instant un sens nouveau au terme boucherie. Il donnait aux tripes et aux membres qu'il arrachait un petit côté art moderne, lorsqu'il les abandonnait ensuite un peu partout au sein de la végétation. Si Ruruka n'avait pas tant tenu à sa vie et, surtout, à passer inaperçu de tous les acteurs de cette scène, il se serait certainement levé pour applaudir joyeusement le démon, qui restait son maître même sous cette apparence. Et puis, après tout, Valdrigue n'était pas déplaisant ainsi, avec sa peau bronzée, ses tatouages qui lui couvraient le corps et… Ses crocs et griffes acérées… Hum… Ruruka décida d'opérer une fuite aussi stratégique que lâche, le temps que les choses se calment. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il eut réellement envie de faire, avant qu'un des monstres noir comme la nuit ne se jette sur lui.  
L'animal sacré cria.  
La tête de la créature vola loin de lui.  
Une gerbe de sang lui aspergea le visage, histoire de clore la beauté du tableau.  
Ruruka s'essuya la joue tout en relevant les yeux sur Valdrigue.  
« - Maître Val, vous devriez essayer de vous calmer à présent, » commença-t-il en se demandant si c'était à nouveau le moment d'hurler à plein poumon.  
Maître Val, décidément d'humeur joueuse et malicieuse lorsqu'il était possédé, sauta sur Ruruka et le plaqua à terre.

Hallwil avait l'horrible impression de tourner en rond depuis plusieurs longues minutes. Il était difficile de croire que tous les chemins de cette forêt se ressemblaient comme des copies faites avec un papier calque… Le sorcier finit par s'arrêter au milieu du sentier et soupira bruyamment en apercevant un bosquet de myrtilles déjà croisé une dizaine de fois.  
Maudite illusion… De la magie de débutant.  
Valdrigue et ce satané lapin magique étaient toujours introuvables. Sans nul doute l'empêchait-on de les retrouver.  
Celui ou celle qui s'amusait ainsi avec lui allait le payer chèrement.  
Hallwil ferma les yeux et se concentra afin de repérer l'origine de cette mascarade stupide.

Ruruka eut un sourire crispé alors que le démon le fixait de ses yeux de serpent. En d'autres occasions, l'animal sacré aurait certainement été heureux d'avoir son maître au dessus de lui mais… Les circonstances étaient légèrement différentes de celles qui peuplaient ses rêves. Un peu moins excitantes, beaucoup plus angoissantes. Il se dégageait en plus une odeur infecte du sang noir qui les couvrait tous les deux.  
« - Maître Val, revenez à vous, je vous en supplie, » murmura Ruruka en posant prudemment les mains sur les épaules du démon qui le dominait.  
Le prince métamorphosé ne semblait guère désireux d'écouter ce qu'on lui disait. La plus belle preuve de cet état de fait furent ses lèvres venant museler la bouche qui ne cessait de produire des sons désagréables et inutiles.  
Ruruka écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Les canines du démon lui entaillèrent la lèvre inférieure. Etait-ce un accident ou bien un acte volontaire de la part de l'alter ego du prince ? Une chose était sûre, le goût de son propre sang n'était guère agréable. C'était salé, étrange. Dégoûtant.  
Ruruka plissa les paupières en essayant de rompre le baiser. Echappant enfin à la bouche vorace du démon, il chercha à se redresser mais Valdrigue le plaqua au sol à l'aide de ses deux mains. Ses griffes meurtrissant légèrement la peau de Ruruka.  
Si jamais Hallwil voyait cela… Il allait piquer une crise à voir son démon chercher à assouvir ses désirs avec quelqu'un d'autre.  
Mais Hallwil n'était pas là.  
Ce qui amenait Ruruka à se poser une très grave question… Devait-il céder aux sirènes de l'envie et faire des choses inavouables avec son maître ? Après tout, il était censé obéir à Valdrigue. Et le démon était dans le corps de Valdrigue. Donc ce que souhaitait le démon, il devait logiquement le faire. Et si le démon avait envie de satisfaire un brusque désir, il fallait bien l'y aider, non ? Sinon Ruruka n'était dans ce cas pas un serviteur loyal. Et puis, c'était de la faute de Hallwil s'il n'était pas là pour soulager lui-même Valdrigue de toute cette tension et se nourrir de son énergie magique !  
Ragaillardi par ces constatations évidentes, Ruruka se mit à ronronner en entourant le cou de Valdrigue de ses bras. Pour une fois, ce ne serait pas que Hallwil qui aurait le droit de s'amuser. Héhé…

Alors que Ruruka et le démon se distrayaient comme ils pouvaient, Hallwil avait à faire face à des problèmes bien moins futile.  
A force de persévérance, il avait fini par arriver dans une clairière, où se trouvait une veille tour carrée en pierre grise, couverte de lierre. Le toit était au trois quart écroulé et l'endroit avait l'air déserté depuis des siècles. Pourtant, le sorcier ne se laissait pas prendre au piège grossier.  
Le mage s'avança en direction du donjon et chercha la porte de celui-ci. Force était de constater que celui-ci en était totalement dépourvu. Hallwil eut un rictus moqueur.  
Comme si l'absence de porte allait l'empêcher d'entrer à l'intérieur. Hallwil recula jusqu'à apercevoir une fenêtre ouverte située au sommet de la tour. Bagatelle pour un sorcier tel que lui. Hallwil brandit son bâton et s'éleva dans les airs pour atteindre cette entrée élevée. Il se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre et ce qu'il vit à l'intérieur le laissa tout d'abord sans voix.

Ruruka soupira d'aise alors que le corps nu du démon se frottait contre le sien en sueur.  
Au Diable pudeur et convenance. L'animal sacré se fichait bien que l'endroit – l'herbe d'une forêt maléfique pour tout matelas – ne soit pas approprié pour ce genre de choses. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait invoquer un lit. Il avait des pouvoirs mais fallait pas rêver non plus !  
Il caressa la nuque de Valdrigue puis descendit le long de son dos musclé. Atteignant finalement la naissance de ses fesses. La peau bronzée du démon était brûlante et humide sous ses doigts. Ruruka s'émerveillait du contraste qu'il y avait entre la sienne si blanche et celle si foncée et tatouée de son maître. Ils étaient de parfaits opposés, non ? Valdrigue était bien mieux avec lui et non pas avec ce mage pervers d'Hallwil.  
Le démon lui écarta les cuisses et Ruruka le laissa venir entre elles. Leurs deux bas ventre se rencontrèrent et le garçon frissonna de plaisir de par cette promiscuité un peu plus grande encore. Leurs membres étaient déjà tendus et durcis. Chaque mouvement contre sa peau l'électrisait. Il nicha son visage contre le cou de Valdrigue. Même métamorphosé en démon, son odeur restait la même.  
Ruruka emprisonna le bassin de Valdrigue entre ses cuisses, l'amenant d'autant plus contre lui pour l'attiser. Il voulait le prince pour lui seul et qu'en cet instant il lui accorde toute son attention. Rien qu'à lui. Peu importait que son maître ne soit plus réellement son maître lorsque sa personnalité démoniaque et bestiale prenait le dessus. Peu importait si le démon obéissait à une pulsion instinctive en faisant l'amour avec lui. C'était avec lui qu'il partageait cet instant et non pas avec le mage.  
L'animal sacré noua les doigts d'une de ses mains dans les mèches brunes de Valdrigue. Il suçota la peau de son amant, le nez toujours contre son cou. Sa main libre caressa rêveusement les reins du démon.  
Il poussa un gémissement lorsqu'il s'immisça enfin en lui, obéissant à ses sollicitations. La douceur était à peine présente. Peut-être Ruruka le regrettait-il un peu. Mais y en avait-il lorsque le démon subissait les assauts d'Hallwil chaque nuit ? Les dominateurs ne savaient pas ménager leurs partenaires. Ils agissaient violemment et promptement. Offrant un plaisir brut, sans grande subtilité, mais pourtant efficace.  
Sous cette personnalité là, Valdrigue était un dominateur, même s'il se trouvait en position de faiblesse face au sorcier.  
Ruruka gémit un peu plus fort lorsque le prince s'enfonça plus profondément en lui. Il marqua la peau bronzée de ses ongles tout en se mordant sa lèvre déjà blessée. Puis laissa échapper un autre soupir alors que Valdrigue se retirait presque pour revenir ensuite avec plus de force encore.  
Abandonnant les cheveux de Valdrigue, Ruruka amena sa main sur sa propre entrejambe, la massant en rythme avec les mouvements de son amant en lui. Le plaisir montait en lui par vague successive, il ne parvenait plus à retenir ses cris de franchir ses lèvres.  
Ses cuisses enserrèrent un peu plus le bassin du démon alors qu'il cherchait à l'attirer encore plus loin. Il en voulait plus. Et à en juger par le regard que posait Valdrigue sur lui, il n'était pas le seul à avoir cette pensée...

Hallwil sauta de la fenêtre pour atterrir dans la pièce. Les ténèbres y auraient régné si quelques bougies n'avaient pas éclairé celle-ci. Dans l'atmosphère flottait les effluves d'une grande puissance magique. Toutefois pas aussi grande que la sienne. « - Que faites-vous ici ? Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda une voix effrayée.  
Le mage reporta son attention sur la jeune fille qui se trouvait assise dans un fauteuil, en train de filer de la laine à l'aide d'un rouet. Son visage, en plus d'être magnifique, respirait l'innocence, la candeur la plus pure. Le décolleté de sa robe descendait pourtant avec insolence sur les rondeurs de sa poitrine. Elle possédait une longue chevelure blonde. Et longue était en vérité un faible mot. Hallwil était à peu près sûr que la longueur de ses cheveux étaient suffisantes pour atteindre le sol de la tour.  
« - Ceci explique l'absence de toute porte, » constata-t-il à voix haute. Des cheveux comme échelle ou escalier. « Ne serait-ce pas à moi de poser les questions ? J'ai le sentiment d'avoir mis les pieds dans un vieux conte pour enfant. »  
La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Hésita. Et parla enfin d'une voix à peine audible.  
« - Un conte ? Comment ça ? Je m'appelle Rapunzel et ce qui se passe ici n'a absolument rien d'un conte ! »  
Hallwil détourna le regard pour fixer l'une des bougies, presque consumée. La cire s'écoulait goutte à goutte dans le bougeoir.  
« - Je ne pensais pas que les contes puissent être vrais. Je suppose que c'est à moi de jouer le rôle du prince dans cette affaire ? Et de vous délivrer de votre prison, avant que la méchante sorcière de l'histoire ne revienne. »  
Rapunzel fit tomber son ouvrage à terre en se levant brusquement du fauteuil.  
« - Me délivrer d'ici et d'elle ? Vous le feriez ? » s'écria-t-elle en joignant les mains, le regard plein d'espoir. « Cela fait si longtemps que je suis enfermée ici ! J'en ai oublié à quoi ressemblait le monde, mes parents… Sont-ils seulement encore vivants… ? »  
Sa voix s'était faite attristée sur la fin et elle baissa la tête en portant les doigts à ses lèvres tremblantes. Une larme roula sur sa joue. Hallwil tendit la main tout en souriant chaleureusement, ce qui n'était d'ailleurs guère dans ses habitudes.  
« - Il ne tient qu'à vous de le vérifier, Rapunzel… Venez avec moi. »  
La jeune fille releva un regard timide sur le mage, puis approcha sa main de la sienne avec prudence. Elle fit dans le même temps un pas en avant, sa longue chevelure traînant sur le sol derrière elle comme une cape. Leurs doigts s'effleurèrent avant de se joindre. Hallwil amena la jeune fille contre lui, passant l'autre bras autour de sa taille mais ne lâchant pour autant pas son bâton.  
« - Mon prince, » soupira-t-elle amoureusement en glissant son bras autour du cou du sorcier. Celui-ci ferma à demi les yeux et son sourire s'effaça.  
« - Je suis désolé… Mais je ne peux te laisser me tuer pour assouvir ta folie. »  
Rapunzel recula précipitamment mais Hallwil la retint par la main. L'expression de la jeune fille exprimait la plus grande fureur alors que ses yeux se mettaient à luire d'une lueur pourpre. Ses ongles s'allongèrent et elles les enfonça dans la main du mage, qui ne céda pas pour autant pas à la douleur.  
« - Haïssez vous donc à ce point les vivants pour tenter de les piéger par des artifices ?  
« - Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, » cracha la créature en usant de son autre main pour frapper et griffer la joue d'Hallwil. « Il avait promis de me délivrer de cette maudite sorcière mais il a disparu une fois qu'il eut pris ce qui l'intéressait ! Je lui ai offert ma virginité en croyant être aimée ! Je l'ai attendu durant des jours, des années, en vain ! Et lorsque la sorcière est finalement morte de vieillesse, je me suis retrouvée seule dans cette tour ! »  
Hallwil repoussa Rapunzel alors que celle-ci tentait d'attaquer à nouveau. La jeune fille atterrit dans le fauteuil et poussa un feulement de rage, révélant ses dents longues et aiguisées. Le sorcier fit un pas de côté tout en regardant en direction du lit, là où s'étendait sous les draps la forme d'un squelette desséché par les siècles. Des restes ternis d'une longue chevelure blonde pendaient au sommet du crâne. Il avait remarqué le corps dès son entrée dans la tour.  
« - Je suis morte de faim dans l'indifférence de tous, » poursuivit-elle en se redressant. « Mon prince m'avait abandonné, la sorcière qui me détenait prisonnière était décédée. Nul autre n'avait connaissance de mon existence ! Alors, lorsque des voyageurs passent dans cette forêt… Lorsqu'ils ont l'insolence de ressembler autant à mon prince que vous… !  
« - Alors vous les assassinez en leur crevant les yeux, » termina Hallwil d'une voix sombre. « Et en aspirant leur énergie vitale pour développer vos propres pouvoirs. Mais tout cela est fini à présent. Vous auriez du nous laisser continuer notre route, mes compagnons et moi. »  
La mâchoire de Rapunzel se crispa. Son beau visage était déformé par la rage et par sa lente métamorphose en démon. Ses oreilles s'allongeaient alors que sa peau devenait plus pâle encore. Preuve de la mort qui l'avait déjà une fois emportée. Des ailes de dragon déchirèrent son dos et s'étendirent de toute leur envergure.  
Ce fut à cet instant qu'elle se décida à bondir sur ce magicien qui osait lui tenir tête. Elle allait lui crever les yeux et le torturer pour qu'il implore grâce, alors qu'elle avait eu la bonté d'accorder une mort rapide aux autres. Ses griffes noires s'approchaient dangereusement du visage de Hallwil mais une affreuse douleur lui dévora le ventre et se répandit en chacun de ses membres.  
Le sorcier avait tendu son bâton en direction de la créature et lancé son sortilège. Ruruka se plaisait à se moquer de lui, car il ne pouvait délivrer Valdrigue par lui-même. Cela ne voulait pour autant pas dire qu'il n'avait aucun pouvoir sur les autres.  
L'esprit de Rapunzel n'était pas mauvais en soi. Mais il n'avait su surmonter l'horreur de sa mort, celle de sa trahison, et s'était enfermée dans une logique implacable et cruelle.  
Le feu lécha la peau de la créature qui se tordait à présent de douleur sur le sol poussiéreux de la chambre. Hallwil fixait son œuvre sans sourciller. Attendant que le corps disparaisse petit à petit sous l'assaut des flammes purificatrices. Lorsqu'une âme ne parvenait à trouver d'elle-même le repos et se faisait posséder par ses démons intérieur, il fallait parfois l'y aider un peu.  
Lorsqu'il ne resta plus que cendres, Hallwil les ramassa et retourna à la fenêtre pour les disperser dans l'air. Il resta ensuite quelques instants, mains appuyées sur le rebord en pierre. Regardant la forêt qui s'étendait en contrebas.  
S'il avait toujours détesté les contes, c'était bien parce qu'ils osaient donner des fins plus heureuses que celles qui se produisaient en réalité…

Ruruka battit des paupières alors qu'il s'éveillait lentement mais sûrement. Les souvenirs de ces instants passés avec le démon lui revenaient avec force et il jeta un regard à Valdrigue étendu nu à ses côtés.  
Il avait retrouvé son état normal. Pour une fois, l'animal sacré le regrettait. Si l'alter ego démoniaque n'avait pas un grand sens de la conversation, il savait comment s'y prendre. Et à repenser à cette étreinte sauvage, Ruruka sentit le feu se répandre à nouveau dans ses veines.  
Il se pencha sur Valdrigue et lui caressa la joue. Si seulement le prince se montrait moins naïf et remarquait enfin l'intérêt qu'on lui portait. Ruruka ne comprenait même pas que le jeune homme ne se soit pas encore rendu compte de ce qui se passait chaque nuit, lorsque le démon prenait le contrôle. Pensait-il donc que sa fatigue était simplement due à une mauvaise nuit de sommeil ? Ses courbatures aussi ?  
L'animal sacré brûlait de lui révéler la vérité sur ce cher Hallwil. S'il tournait bien les choses, il en tirerait profit. Son maître lui accorderait plus d'attention et peut-être partageraient-ils leurs nuits, au grand désespoir du mage pervers.  
Ruruka approcha ses lèvres de celle du prince, afin de le réveiller d'une façon agréable.  
C'était sans compter sur l'arrivée inattendue de son rival.  
La voix d'Hallwil explosa suffisamment fort pour réveiller Valdrigue en sursaut. Celui-ci jeta un regard perdu autour de lui. Sur les cadavres des démons, sur son propre corps nu, sur celui de Ruruka (en rougissant) et enfin sur Hallwil (en rougissant plus). Il agrippa finalement ses habits pour couvrir les parties les plus intimes de son anatomie. Tout en ayant l'horrible sentiment que quelque chose d'inavouable s'était passé durant son inconscience. Il était naïf, certes, mais il y avait certaines choses que toute la naïveté du monde ne pouvait ignorer.  
« - Ruruka, j'espère que tu cours très vite, » lança Hallwil alors qu'un sourire malveillant étirait lentement ses lèvres et que des flammes dansantes apparaissaient dans sa paume ouverte.


End file.
